Michelle's Story
by Pip3
Summary: I wrote this story as a Christmas present. complete
1. Default Chapter

  
  


  
I wrote this story for my friend, Michelle, as a Christmas Present..... 

I don't own Daniel or Jack or anyone else from Stargate Sg-1... I just borrowed them. 

~~/~@ 

"Daniel, you have to come back. You can't just stay here because of some girl!" 

"I love her, Jack. And besides… you almost did." 

"Almost being the key word." Jack growled. He grabbed Daniel's arm, ready to drag him through the stargate if he had to. As Daniel jerked away, he thought of how they got into this mess. 

~~/~@ 

One week ago…. 

"Ahh… fresh air. Breathe it in, Daniel." Jack clapped Daniel on the back as he took a deep breath. 

"Oww… no thanks, Jack. I'd rather just get to work. Why aren't Teal'c and Sam with us again?" 

"Some stupid Tok'ra thing…. I didn't pay attention." Jack shrugged. Daniel grumbled something under his breath. "Well, obviously you weren't paying attention either since you had to ask." Jack grinned. 

"Excuse me, but are you the travelers from Earth that we heard about?" a voice asked. Daniel and Jack spun around to see a blond girl looking at them. Daniel blushed at being caught off guard, while Jack just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"You've heard about us?" Jack asked. She nodded. 

"Um… my name is Daniel Jackson. This is Colonel O'Neill." Daniel said as he held his hand out to shake hands. 

"My name is Michelle… some of my friends call me MarySue. My father owns this town, but he's really sick and will die soon…. So it will be mine. Shall I show you around?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned and led the way into the small town. Daniel and Jack followed close behind. 

"Ow!" Daniel whispered as Jack elbowed him in the ribs. "What was that for?" 

"Quit it." 

"Quit what?" 

"Quit staring at her." 

"Wh- what? She's in front of us! She's leading us." 

"Yeah sure… that's the reason…. Whatever." 

Daniel growled and walked ahead of Jack. Michelle stopped abruptly, making Daniel bump into her. 

"Uh… sorry…" he mumbled while Jack snickered softly. 

"No problem. This is where I live. You both can stay in the guest room if you'd like." She showed them into the house. 

"Thanks Michelle, but we have work to do. I'm trying to find a bunch of rocks." Jack said. 

"Artifacts," Michelle and Daniel both corrected. 

"Um… actually the ancient burial sight that I'm sure you're looking for is the opposite way. Just go back to the gate and go the opposite way." 

"Thank you, Michelle." Daniel said sincerely as he dropped his bag on one of the beds in the guest room. 

~~/~@ 

The next morning, after everyone had gotten a good night's rest, Daniel and Jack were ready to hike out to the burial sight. Jack had his mp3 player and headphones and Daniel had all of his archeology tools. 

A knock on the guestroom door, startled Daniel. 

"Uh, come in." He called. Michelle stuck her head in. 

  



	2. chapter 2

  
  


  
The next morning, after everyone had gotten a good night's rest, Daniel and Jack were ready to hike out to the burial sight. Jack had his mp3 player and headphones and Daniel had all of his archeology tools. 

A knock on the guestroom door, startled Daniel. 

"Uh, come in." He called. Michelle stepped in. 

"I was just checking to see if you guys were up. I knew you would want to get an early start. Breakfast is ready in the dining room… and I was wondering if I could tag along." 

"Oh sure! No need to ask us. It's your planet, after all." Daniel smiled. Michelle blushed and smiled back. 

"Did you say breakfast?" Jack asked. He grinned and pushed between Daniel and Michelle to get out of the room. 

"He's different… like…" Michelle searched for the words to describe Jack. 

"Like a little kid?" Daniel supplied. 

"Yes, exactly!" Michelle laughed. "Actually, he reminds me of one of my friends. She just won't grow up. Um… I also made lunch for you both to take with you." 

"Thanks very much. You're so helpful. So… shall we join Jack for breakfast?" Daniel offered his arm. Michelle took it and they walked to the dining room where Jack was pigging out. 

"Easy there. You don't want to get sick." Michelle said to Jack. 

"OH look at you two. You going steady now?" Jack teased with a laugh. Daniel and Michelle broke apart self-consciously and blushed. 

"Sit. Eat. Then we can go. The sooner we go, the sooner we come back." Jack said. 

~~/~@ 

"This symbol means family. But over here they talk about food." Daniel said to Michelle as he pointed to different symbols on the wall by the burial grounds. Michelle just nodded and smiled, not wanting to ruin Daniel's fun. And she tried to ignore Jack, who was not too far away, singing along with his mp3 player. 

"If I was invisible… then I could just watch you in your room… if I was invisible….. Man, Clay Aiken is so hot- shit! I didn't just say that!" Daniel stifled a laugh as he heard Jack and then he continued. 

"Hmm… family and food… but it's a burial site. Did they eat a meal with the dead?…. Like one last meal?" Daniel wondered. "Or maybe they ate their dead family members and buried the bones." 

By that point, Michelle was laughing so hard that she thought she'd pee her pants. 

"What?" Daniel asked as Michelle fell from where she was sitting and was rolling on the floor with laughter. 

"E-eating… eating the d-dead! Hahaha!!!!" 

"How is that funny? Some culteres have different traditions and ways of mourning." Daniel tried to explain. When Michelle was finally calm enough to speak again, she looked at Daniel. 

"All THAT says…" she pointed to the where Daniel had been trying to translate, "is that the family will be hosting a small party after the funeral and there will be food there." 

"It says wh… wait! You can read this?" 

"Yeah. The whole wall is just a thank you and an invitation." Michelle explained. 

"Why didn't you say that before?" 

"Because you looked like you were having fun. I studied this burial site while I was in grade school." 

"You study archeology and anthropology?" 

"Yeah… and foreign languages." Michelle added. 

"You're…. Like me. I love you!" 

"Me too!" And Daniel grabbed Michelle and pulled her into a deep kiss. 

The whole time, Jack was singing, "I must confess that my loneliness is killing me noooowww! Don't you know I still believe that you will be here and give me a siiiign! Hit me baby, one more time!" 

~~/~@ 

Will Jack ever stop singing those annoying songs? Will Daniel or Michelle get mono? Find out next week when another update arrives! 

  



	3. chapter3

  
  


  
The next day, Daniel woke up happy and Jack woke up with a hangover. 

"Today's a wonderful day, isn't it?" Daniel said as he pulled the curtains open in the guest room. 

"Oh God... too bright. You're insane. Why're you so happy?" Jack mumbled as buried his head into the pillows. 

"I'm happy because I'm in love." 

"Hah! With yourself maybe." 

"I've found the person I'll spend eternity with." 

"Sure you have." Jack groaned sarcastically. He felt like crap. Last night, after Michelle and Daniel were done making out at the burial site, they all came back into town where a block party was being held. Jack went off by himself and got totally smashed and now he was paying for it. 

A few hours later, Jack woke up again and found that Daniel and Michelle wre both gone. 

"Probably 'working' as the burial sight." Jack said with finger quotes. So he decided to go back to the Stargate to check in with the SGC. 

~~/~@ 

"Hey. What's up back home?" Jack asked as he heard General Hammond greet him. 

"Well, we discovered a bunch of debri heading your way. It's very dangerous and will kill many people on that planet. It should start falling on Friday. I want you and Daniel back before then. That's all." 

"Cool. Thank General. I'll tell Daniel... as soon as I can find him." 

"What do you mean?" 

"He's probably off with this one girl he met. He thinks he's in love again.... well. Thanks. Seeya." 

~~/~@ 

~~/~@ 

Yeah... I know this was a short chapter this time. I promise the next one will be longer. I just really needed a way to get the whole foreshadowing crap in there and couldn't think of a good story way to get it in. 

  



	4. chapter 4

Content-Type: text/html 

  
  


  
The next morning, Jack was sure to be up in time to catch Daniel before he went off to "study" the burial grounds again. 

"Yo, Danny. Wait up. I talked to General Hammond yesterday. I have some bad news." 

Daniel waited for Jack to finish... and when he didn't he sighed, "And that bad news is...?" 

"WHat? OH yeah... sorry. I got that new Britney Spears song stuck in my head... you know that "Toxic" one.... Your toxic guns slipping under..." Jack started singing. 

"Jack! The bad news!" 

Yeah.. General Hammond said-- wait! Is that a copy of the Kama Sutra in your hand??" 

Daniel blushed. 

"Yeah, that's uh... for... um..." 

"And where the heck did you get it? Do you just happen to keep that in your pack just in case you might meet a hottie??" 

"No! I uh... uh... The bad news, Jack!" 

"Sheesh Daniel.... yeah, General Hammond said that there's a bunch of space debri heading our way. It will probably start falling on Friday and will kill many people. He wants us out of here before then." 

"What about the rest of the people on the planet?" 

"He didn't say anything about them. Guess he's just concerned about us. I, personally, think this is a stupid planet and don't really care what happens to these people." 

"Uh... what about Michelle?" 

"What about her?" 

"I love her. I can't let her die." *dun dun dun!!!* 

"Daniel, I promise. You'll find another chick on some other planet later." 

"Jack, I love her like I've loved no one else." 

"Even Shau're?" 

"Who?" 

"Your wife!" 

"I'm married!?!" 

"Geez Daniel.... what will I do with you?" 

"Uh... I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Michelle at the burial site... we're gonna study some more." 

"Oh is that what the Kama Sutra is for?" Jack asked, sarcastically. 

"Shut up..." Daniel blushed. He stuffed the book in his bag and left the room. As he left, Jack saw a pack of cigarettes in Daniel's mesh pocket. 

"Yeah... studying... whatever." 

~~/~@ 

~~/~@ 

There ya go, Michelle! I remembered! OK... so I just had a lot of fun with this one.... hehehe... 

  



	5. chapter 5

  
  


  
After laughter and more than hints at Danny's sex life and having no plot whatsoever... the story is beginning to come to an end. *awww...* 

~~/~@ 

~~/~@ 

"Daniel, we have to go." Jack said from his bed. Daniel rolled over in his bed and faced him. 

"I can't leave without her, Jack." 

"She can't come. She's compromising your judgement." 

"I won't leave her. I'll stay here with her if I have to." 

"You might die." 

"It's not like I haven't died before." And with that, Daniel rolled back over away from Jack. 

~~/~@ 

Jack awoke and found Daniel gone the next morning. He got up and got dressed and went out to the dining room. Daniel and Michelle were there and their whispering stopped as they turned to face Jack. 

"Oh... I see. THe silent treatment. Very mature." 

"I'm not leaving, Jack." 

"Yes you are. I will shoot you and drag you through that gate if I have to. I don't care how it's done, but tomorrow you are going through that gate." 

"He's staying with me, Colonal." Michelle spoke up. 

~~/~@ 

~~/~@ 

I know this chapter wasn't the best. It would have been better, but I realized when I looked in my notebook that it's almost over. So I had to split it up to make two chapters... which means today is the boring part. The next chapter is the last one and it's worth it. 

  



	6. chapter 6

  
  


  
"He's staying with me, Colonal." Michelle spoke up. 

"I don't think so, blondie." 

Jack grabbed Daniel by the arm and dragged him out of the house. He pointed at the sky, where they could see debrri coming toward the planet already. 

"See that, Daniel? That is going to kill you if you don't come with me." 

"It's worth is for love. You of all people should know that, Jack!" 

"It's not love." Jack growled. He started dragging Daniel towards the gate. 

"Let go of me! I'm staying!" 

"Colonal, let him go! I love him and he loves me!" Michelle ran after them, yelling. 

"If you love someone, let them go." Jack said quietly. 

"Never! I'll never leave my love!" Daniel yelled. 

Suddenly, a giant piece of debri fell from the sky... and landed on Michelle, flattening her and setting the surrounding grass on fire. 

Daniel turned to Jack and wiped soot from his jacket. 

"OK... I guess we can leave. Let's go, Jack." 

"Finally...." Jack grumbled. 

THE END 

  



End file.
